


All of the Days

by StarSapphireWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Angst, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, BAMF everyone, Beacon Hills is a Beacon for Trouble, Eventually!, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt!everyone, Jackson is in Beacon Hills, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Multi, No Kitsunes or Nogistunes, Pack Feels, Post Season 2, Pre-Alpha Pack, Psychological Torture, Puppy Piles, Scott and Stiles Brotp - Freeform, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels, The Alpha Pack, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSapphireWolf/pseuds/StarSapphireWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would have never thought that his life would turn out to be this way. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be taking down monsters with a pack of werewolves, a banshee, and a hunter every other week, he would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. But, here he was, chasing down the latest monster of the week and trying not to die, like usual.</p><p>(Or the one Monster of the Week story that no one ask for, but will get anyway.)</p><p>ON HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON!**  
>  Alright, so this is all set after Season 2, but a little bit ahead because it starts when they are a month into their summer vacation. The Alpha Pack still exists, they're just not going to be in here for a while. Stiles does have his hair that he has in Season 3 because he grew it out. Jackson never left to London and is still in Beacon Hills and still in a relationship with Lydia. They haven't figured out that Lydia is a banshee yet, but they will. Sheriff Stillinski doesn't know about the supernatural, but he will find out eventually. This is a slow build, so sorry, you'll have to suffer. I'm not exactly sure if I want Allison and Scott together or Scott and Isaac, or all three I guess, so you'll have to wait it out for me. There are no Kitsunes and Nogistunes! Sorry! :(
> 
> Just so you know, I have all of this planned out. I have what's going to happen and every mythological creature that's going to pop up. I've done some research on them, but not a lot so please don't get mad at me for being misinformed because I probably haven't read the information or didn't want to add it in. Also, I have some specific creatures that will have the traits from Supernatural and Harry Potter because either I didn't find a lot of research on that said creature or the myhos of that creature did not fit into the story. I'll tell you when I chose to use those references or not, though.
> 
> Also, yes, Stiles will end up being magical, but not anytime soon. He has to go through training with Deaton, but in the end you will see all of the progress, so don't fret! It will happen.
> 
> I have a really hard time writing and have just recently gotten back into writing, so please be patient with me and my terribleness. I do try hard on these fics. I have a hard time getting all of the characters' personalities to not be OOC, so be patient with me in that as well, but I'll try my best. This is UNBETAED, so if you see any of my mistakes, please point them out.
> 
> If you have any love, fanart, playlists, or just want to say something, don't be afraid to message me on here, comment, or tell me on my Tumblr: starsapphirewolf.tumblr.com

#  **All of the Days**

###  Chapter One

####  **Gremlins**

The sound of scuffling and quiet, gurgled grumbling woke Stiles up before he wanted to. There was also the sound of his sheets moving and the feeling of something on his chest. Not heavy, thankfully, but not like a feather either. His eyelids flew open and he got an eyeful of something reddish-brown with large, yellow eyes and pointed ears before he screamed. Whatever-the-fuck on his chest screamed as well in a rough, shrill voice.

The two continued to scream.

Manly, in Stiles' point of view. No one could tell him otherwise.

Good thing no one was around.

Abruptly, the thing, which was about a foot high and lanky, with overalls that included suspenders and nothing else, jumped off of his chest and down to the floor, still continuing to scream as it ran out his door; the door he almost never leaves open just in case his dad walked by and he was having his Stiles' time. Stiles blinked to himself, mouth agape, before he slowly rose out of bed and headed out of his room.

He walked by his father's room and peaked inside. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he wasn't home. It'd be a really awkward situation to explain why he basically screamed himself awake. Oh yeah, and the weird, miniature creature that was running around their house. Why the hell is there a creature in his house in the first place? He ran a hand through his hair, which he started growing out ever since school had ended, and headed downstairs in search of his new home invader.

After frequently checking the cupboards in the kitchen, under every couch and chair in the living room, and in every closet of the house, he came up empty-handed and frustrated. He could've been making delicious pancakes with chocolate chips in them by now, but his supernatural other life had to get in the way. He really hoped that his life doesn't end up like Hannah Montana. That means Scott would have to end up with Derek and that would end up in more bloodshed than necessary. Vanishing all previous thoughts, he did a final twirl in the middle of the living room and shrugged. _Maybe it left_ , he thought. Maybe he frightened it and it ran away from his house.

He looked to the clock and cursed, it was already 12:50 and he was meeting Scott at Derek's house at 1:30. He jogged up the stairs to take a quick shower, glad to wash away all the excitement that was his morning. He didn't understand why there was a miniature mystical creature in his house. Maybe hanging out with werewolves make creatures attracted to him. He grumbles to himself, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he sure as hell hopes not! He does not want to die at the hands of claws and teeth, even if it would be pretty badass. . . . He shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He ran a hand over his slowly appearing abs and sharp hip bones with a satisfying smile on his face. He had been getting more fit by training with the pack. With Derek being so strict on their exercises and sessions, Stiles has actually been starting to develop some muscles. Not that he didn't have any, he has some pretty nice arms. But, when fighting with werewolves, he would need more than arm strength to win.

He headed downstairs to plop some toast into the toaster before going to his room and picking up a pair of jeans, a shirt, and his green and blue flannel. He scrubbed the towel through his wet hair and dropped it into his laundry basket when he was done. Stiles looked to the clock again; 1:12. He rubbed at his stomach when it growled and headed back downstairs to get his toast.

He stopped in the wide kitchen entryway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. He can not believe his life. His children are never going to believe him when he tells them stories about his teenage years. They'll just laugh and call him old and crazy because no one would ever think that having twelve miniature creatures run around his now distraught catastrophe that used to be his kitchen would be a reality. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, hoping that everything was just his imagination. He even tapped his heels together three times!

Nope. Seriously: his life.

The cupboards were wide open with the creatures playing in them while yelling out rough chirps that sounded like 'Marco' and 'Polo'. Kitchen utensils were strewn in every location and continued to be as the creatures tried to hit each other repeatedly. The ceiling fan was on high as a creature hung tightly onto it while crying out in joy. The fridge was thrown open with milk gushing all over the floor while a rather heavy-weighted creature continued to sit in the middle of it and chomp on pickles from the fresh jar of pickles that he bought yesterday. And worst of all, _the absolute worst_ , was that his toast was on the counter with a small bite mark in it . . . burnt. _Burnt_. Burnt to the point of no return. It looked as though it went through the fires of hell who bestowed no remorse on its poor, toasty self.

Stiles sobbed in anguish and hung his head in silent self-pity. The poor human dragged his feet to the kitchen table, surprisingly undisturbed, and planted himself over dramatically in the chair. He pulled his phone from his pocket while staring at his burnt toast, seriously, the toast didn't do anything to deserve such a punishment, and called his golden-hearted warrior and best friend, Scott. He answered on the fourth ring.

" _Hey, man._ "

"Scott," Stiles cried, "I have a-what the hell!" One of the creatures grabbed onto his phone and started tugging on it, "Stop it! Oh my God, Scott! Help me!" The phone was taken away from him with surprisingly strong strength. The creature grinned at him and gleefully hung upon Scott before skipping away from him, laughing cheerfully, "Give me that back!" Stiles snarled as he lunged for the reddish-brown creature. It skittered away, cackling.

"I've had enough of you!" He chased after the miniature pains in the ass as they tossed the phone back and forth to each other, "Dammit! What the hell even _are_ you guys!?" The ridiculous 'monkey in the middle' game the creatures were playing with him soon traveled to the living room. He had a distinct fear of them ruining his living room before he realized that he was falling. The couch fell along with him in his momentum and he rolled across the wood flooring, crashing heavily into the wall that was a few feet from the couch. He shook his head, feeling the beats of his pulse in his forehead. His legs were thrown up on the wall and open while he was splayed on his back. He groaned in annoyance as he saw one of the annoying, small creatures start climbing up right his leg.

That was when he heard the slamming of his front door and a chorus of angry growls. A smile spread on Stiles' face and he looked up to see his whole pack staring at him, eyes glowing brightly and wolfed out, "Guy-oof!" Enormous pain ripped through his crotch and he grabbed hold of it for comfort and future protection, "ShiiiIIT!" He glared harshly at the creature who had started rolling on the floor in laughter. His eyes got bleary with tears as he rolled onto his side to stare at his friends in desperation, "Get rid of them. For the safety of my children, get rid of them."

Erica was the first to break out laughing, taking Jackson and Scott with her. Jackson had to lean onto the wall as he held his gut from laughing so hard. Erica was down on her knees, crying in bliss and pointing at him, trying to form words but coming out weazing. Scott's head was thrown back and he had an arm around Isaac who was looking at him in pity only a fellow man could understand. Allison had her hand up to her mouth as she tried to appear as though she didn't find the situation hilarious, Stiles would forgive her though because at least she tried to hold it in. Boyd and Lydia were looking at him with no change, although he can see in Boyd's eyes that he was enjoying the moment and Lydia's small dimple was showing, so he knew she was amused. But, Derek, of course, didn't even flinch from his scowling expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his frown was deep as he stared at the creature in overalls that had just gotten up from it's laughing spree.

Stiles was just starting to recover when Derek flashed his alpha eyes at the creature, who only now seemed to notice the audience. It's eyes went comically wide and it gave out a rough scream before scurrying off back to the kitchen. A second later, there was a chorus of screaming from the rest of the creatures and the sound of multiple small feet puttering away. The sound of his back door slamming shut made Stiles punch out a relieved puff of air. He looked up at Derek in awe, "You're my saviour. You're the only one who gets cookies," he glanced at Isaac, "and Issac."

Scott sputtered at him in disbelief, "What about _me_?"

Stiles glared at him, trying valiantly to avoid falling for his friend's puppy-dog eyes, "No. You laughed at me! You don't deserve any cookies." He crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away in spite, hearing Scott whimper pitifully.

The floorboard creaked making Stiles look back to see Derek approaching the kitchen, nose twitching as he smelled the air. Stiles rolled his eyes at him, "What were they?"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and strode back into his kitchen to clean up the mess, "I don't know, but I hope they never come back. Look at my kitchen! It looks like a tornado went through here!"

Jackson scoffed as he picked up the, now empty, jar of pickles, "Stop complaining, Stillinski." Stiles stuck his tongue out at him maturely.

"Yeah, we were really worried, when I-" Scott began, but Derek interrupted him.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles looked toward him and their eyes met.Stiles breath caught, the look Derek was giving him was serious and filled with concern, actual concern. His mouth parted to form words, but he got caught up in the thought that Derek may have actually been worried about his well-being. Has he always cared?

"Stiles."

He jolted, abruptly removing himself from such useless thoughts. He ran a hand through his brown hair, tugging at the end, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Derek nodded at him and headed toward the back door. Stiles watched his back vanish before looking back at the pack sheepishly. He paused when he noticed that Allison had her crossbow tucked closely to her person. He pointed at it and gave her a questionable look, "There a need for that?"

She glanced down at it, "We thought you were in danger."

Stiles looked st them shock, "You guys were worried about me?"

Scott nodded enthusiastically and Jackson piped up, "Not all of us."

Lydia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Oh please." Stiles squinted at the newly established werewolf, but brushed it off.

Scott slung an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah! After you called me, I started freaking out, so I called Derek. When I got here, everyone else just did too. We heard what was happening inside, and now we're here." He gave Stiles and bright smile, because Scott is full of sunshine and rainbows, and removed his arm from him to approach the fridge.

Stiles hummed in thought as Isaac clapped his shoulder as he walked by before slumping into the chair that Stiles had previously occupied. Stiles is so glad that his dad had already left for his shift before the whole fiasco had started, but he was bound to return, so he began to pick up the kitchen utensils that were still all over the kitchen. As he cleaned, Derek came back in, frown still in place.

"Scott, call Deaton, we need to know how to get rid of them."

Stiles looked up from soaking up the spilled milk with hope in his bright, brown eyes, "So you know what they are?"

A muscle in Derek's jaw jumped as he grinded his teeth, but he managed to get out a simple, "No."

Lydia, who was seamlessly checking her nails, rolled her eyes at them like she couldn't believe it wasn't so obvious, "They're gremlins."

Allison huffed out a laugh, "What?"

Isaac's brow furrowed, looking like a frustrated baby cherub, "As in 'no bright lights and no food after midnight' gremlins?"

Stiles eyes widened in fear, he sure as hell hoped it wasn't those type of gremlins. That's too much of a pain in the ass for him and he doesn't think the town could take a gremlin attack. He looked to Scott, who had similar dreadful fear in his eyes. The werewolf hurriedly whipped his phone out and called Deaton.

"Deaton? Yeah, uh, we have a small problem. No, no, none of us are dying. What?" Scott made a horrified face, as did the rest of the werewolves that were listening in, "N-no, of course not! Umm, Stiles has just got house wrecked by a bunch of small creatures in overalls, Lydia thinks they're gremlins." Scott looked to Lydia as he spoke, "Okay, so how do we get rid of them? Mhmm, okay, thanks Deaton." Scott was nodding as he spoke to Deaton, "Yeah, I'll be at work tomorrow, alright, bye." He took the phone away from his ear and the werewolves began to split up and spread around Stiles' house, touching everything they could as they went. Jackson jumped onto the couch with a bag of Cheetos that was hidden in one of the lower cupboards, away from his father, and turned on the TV.

Stiles stared at them, exasperated, "What the-this is not your personal dog house, you flea-bitten mongrel!" He flailed his arms in emphasis and looked to Scott expectantly, "What did he say?" 

"He said that gremlins have distinct fear and dislike of wolves, so he suggested that all of us stay the night here and get our scent all over your house. If we do this, then they will never come back."

Stiles' mouth parted slightly and Allison raised her eyebrows at Scott, snickering innocently, "So, we're having a pack sleep over?"

Erica popped up next to Stiles unexpectedly, "Ooo! Can we, Stiles? Please?"

She gently brushed her fingers against his forearm. Stiles smiled softly at her. She had been slowly recovering from being taken by the Alpha Pack a month ago, a week before school ended. Boyd and Erica had only returned after two week of being taken. Scared, weak, and littered with wounds from head to toe. They told them that the Alpha Pack was vicious and cruel, but they let them go out of pity and were told give Derek a message. 'We'll be back' the two frightened teenagers repeated for them, 'and we'll ruin your pack, all of them.' Stiles burst out a laugh when they said this, trying to relieve the tension, and called out on them just being like the Terminator. Lydia had to ruin it, though, and say that the Terminator was very hard to kill.

He blinked back to the present, "Of course we can." The blonde haired teen cheered as she skipped off to Boyd, the two were inseparable, "But I get to pick the movie!"

After a thorough cleaning of the kitchen, the pack ended up curled into each other on the couch in front of the TV. They ended up watching the Avengers. Stiles was in the middle, next to Derek and Scott, who was already drooling on Issac's shoulder while Allison had her legs on Isaac. Next to Derek was Boyd with Erica curled on his lap and nuzzling into his neck, feet tangled with Lydia's, who was right next to her on Jackson's lap, who was furiously eating popcorn. Stiles was holding his own bowl of popcorn, but was going in and out of sleep. If he ended up falling asleep on Derek's shoulder, no one said anything about it.


	2. Genie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! It's been a long time, I know, I'm sorry. I just kept getting distracted and school's ending soon and I'm failing two classes because I'm a major procrastinator. I worked on this all day when I really should've been working on my homework, so be thankful 'ya cuties. <3 Just to warn you, this chapter isn't really all that great, to me personally. I'm not really good at writing anymore, but I tried to make it as bearable as I could. Good luck and I really, really hope you like and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter has way more Sterek coming up, just so you know... haha :)

#  **All of the Days**

###  Chapter Two

####  **Genie**

The thick clunking sound of a car door shutting was barely audible compared to the loud booming and cheers coming from the large, two story house. The smell of pizza wafted through the air and a sigh came from the man carrying such pizzas. He wore a white and red baseball cap that had a picture of a dancing pizza on it and similar clothing. The pizza guy began to trudge reluctantly up the steps toward the frat house, his every step filled with dread. He hated delivering to frat houses because the customers were always rude or drunk. When he reached the door, he hefted the pizza boxes to ring the door bell and waited.

Five rings later someone finally opened the door. And that someone turned out to be drunk. The pizza guy sighed to himself and the drunk guy grinned at him.

"Wassup maaann?" The frat guy slurred out as he used the door frame to support himself.

The pizza guy lifted the boxes into the guy's line of sight, "Someone ordered pizza."

The drunk guy slapped his forehead and hollered at him, "Oh, right! Sorry man, jus'a havin' toooo much fun here, hahahaha!" The pizza guy rolled his eyes, "Ay, I'll jus'a take those off your hands for 'ya, pal." The drunk stumbled forward and sweeped the boxes from his arm and brought them into the house, disappearing from the pizza guy's sight.

He groaned to himself and yelled into the house, "I need some money for those!" His boss would kill him if he didn't bring any money back and he really needed his job to keep food in his measly apartment, "Hello!"

"Ima comin', man!" The drunk guy from before came swinging into the room. He pushed something into the pizza guy's hands and then slammed the door on him with a 'thanks!'

The pizza guy grumbled to himself in fury, "Are you serious?!" He stomped back to his run-down car and climbed inside, slamming his door in frustration. He could bet that no one's life could be as worse as his could be right now. He was going to get fired from his already pathetic job and then end up on the streets because he won't have any money to keep up his apartment. His parents would never let him come back to their house and live with them and he didn't have any friends. He sighed in defeat and looked down at the odd object that was settled in his hands. It looked to be made of brass. It was long and round, kind of like slim teapot. It reminded of him of the lamp from Alladin. It had a lid on it, he lifted to see that nothing was inside. In general it looked like pretty bland and boring. Once again, he sighed and slumped into his seat. He was thinking of how he could possibly sell the thing for cheap money and began to rub it unconsciously. He didn't notice as the brass began to glow lightly and a green-ish blue smoke began to pour out of the spout.

The smoke began to swarm around the car, covering the windows. It was so thick that if someone looked, they couldn't see inside. The pizza guy bolted upright and wildly scanned at the green-ish blue smoke surrounding him. His eyes wide and terrified. His heart was beating fast, he didn't know what was happening. He squinted his eyes as the smoke began to take a shape. He quivered as a face started to form. Blue-green skin, dark hair that was braided and long. The face was long and defined, with thick eyebrows and a goatee. Its eyes were a bright, golden color. A body started to develop, covering a slim muscled chest with a dark purple and gold vest. It stopped forming at the waist and traveled from there on as smoke, all of it connected to the smoke that filled the car.

The pizza guy shivered in his spot, clutching the lamp in a white knuckled grip. Sweat dripped down his forehead. His lips barely moved as he whispered in a shaky voice, "W-who are you? What, what do you want?"

The figures golden eyes looked him up and down in a boring, distasteful manner. It flicked its gaze to the lamp in his hands before meeting the pizza guy's wide ones, "What's your name?" It's voice was deep, but it sounding soothing and methodic.

"My-my name? Uh, um," the pizza guy stammered, "J-Joe. My name is Joe."

The figure hummed in acknowledgement, "What are your three wishes, Joe?"

Joe blinked and his face scrunched in confusion, "W-Wishes? What are you talking about?"

"Did you not rub my lamp?" The greenish-blue thing frowned at him.

"Um, well," Joe tried not to laugh at how that actually sounded like and scrubbed a hand through his hair, "I did. I just don't know what-oh. Oh!" His eyes widened as he stared at the thing again before looking at the lamp in his hands and then back again, realization taking over his features, "You're a genie! Holy shit, no way!" A grin spread over his face, his fear sedated for the moment.

The genie nodded, patience growing thin, "Yes. Now, what are your three wishes?"

Joe held up his index finger, "I want a turkey sub sandwich with tomatoes, olives, anchovies, and avocado! With mayonnaise!"

The genie rolled its golden eyes and snapped its fingers. In an instant, as if appearing from nowhere, a turkey sub sandwich with tomatoes, olives, anchovies, avocado, and mayonnaise appeared and floated towards Joe, who was nearly vibrating in his seat. He grabbed onto the sandwich, biting a huge chunk out of it and moaning in satisfaction, "This is the best day ever."

"You have two more wishes left, Joe. I would choose wisely." The genie's soothing voice made Joe pause from his eating.

He lowered his sandwich and locked his gaze on it. Tears brimmed at his eyes and he cleared his throat, trying not let his sadness overcome him. He shifted in his seat and mumbled, "I wish I was important. . . ."

"Your wish is my command." The genie snapped its fingers. There was a pause as the genie scanned the saddened human in front of him, "You have one wish left. . . ."

Joe's head snapped up, a devilish grin spreading across it, "I wish for three more wishes."

-

Stiles stepped into Jimmy's Pizzas, laughing at Scott who was trying to furiously scrub the bright red lip print off of his face.

"Dude, you're lucky Jackson isn't here or else he would kill you."

"He can try." Scott growled and turned around when a chorus of giggles came from behind them. He glared at the two girls, Allison and Lydia, before turning toward Stiles and pointing an anger finger at him, "This is all your fault."

Stiles put his hands up with an 'innocent' smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Except that he did and Scott scowled at him when he heard the lie, stepping past him to get to the counter and order their pizzas. Derek had forced them to go get the pizzas that they had ordered because he wasn't the one who wanted them, even though he was still going to eat some of it when they got back. Lazy werewolf.

"How is that possible?" Stiles looked to his bestfriend in confusion and walked up to where he was currently arguing with the employee at the counter, "We pre-ordered the pizza, how are they gone?" Scott growled out and Stiles cleared his throat, gripping Scott's shoulder and gently pushing him back. Scott glared at him, but Stiles patted his chest and nodded at him, hoping that would come across as an 'I can handle this.'

He frowned at the employee, his nametag said 'My name is Greg,' and leaned over the counter, "So, Greg, why can't we get our pizzas?"

The acne covered highschooler wringed his hands together apprehensively before answering, "Well, you see, all of our pizzas were bought out. . . ." He scooted his metal glasses up the bridge of his nose and cautiously looked to the back of the pizza place, "My boss is really angry because of it. Apparently one of our old employees was the one that bought them all."

Stiles' eyes widened, "What? Did he suddenly get rich?"

Greg shook his head, "No! No, he got them all for free."

That peaked Stiles interest. He had a bad feeling that this incident was going to ruin his peaceful pack night, "How did he manage that?"

"I don't know, sir, he just came up and wished for it and then bam! We gave him all the pizzas and he ran off."

Stiles glanced back at his friends. Scott seemed to still be pouty about losing their pizzas and was kicking his beat up sneakers against the tiled floor. Allison was looking around, inspecting their surroundings and Stiles felt some pride bubble in him at how quick she was to look for danger first. Lydia was the closest to him and she seemed suspicious of everything as well, her face pinched in worry and her eyes were looking intensely at the granite counter as she thought out what was happening. Stiles turned back to the employee, Greg, "Can you tell me where he went? What his car looked like or what his name is?"

"U-um. . . ." Greg wringed his hands again, it must have been a nervous habit, "He had a Ferarri, a red one. I didn't see where he was going, he just took our pizzas and left. Boss kept calling him Joe."

Stiles slapped the counter, causing Greg to flinch, and pushed off of it, "Thank you for your time, Greg! Have a nice day." He grinned at the poor employee, who sheepishly waved back, and tugged a reluctant Scott out the door.

"But what about our pizzas?" Scott whined, dragging his feet to the Jeep.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "We'll get chinese instead, okay? But there's something supernatural going on and we need to find out what it is before more fast food restaurants become out of business and you can never have pizza again." Scott's expression turned sour at the thought of never having a pizza again.

"Let's get 'em." Scott climbed into the the passenger seat.

Stiles grinned at his bestfriend's determination and eyed Allison and Lydia in his rearview mirror, "Should I call Derek?"

Allison shook her head, "No, we'll tell him when we get back to the loft."

Stiles nodded and drove out of Jimmy's Pizza's parking lot. He headed in the direction of Derek's loft. The alpha had gotten it just recently after the pack kept badgering him about splinters and the need for heat and water. He didn't break until Stiles actually fell through one the the stairs and was stuck there for half an hour. The pack tried to get him out, but every time they pulled his leg would hurt since it was caught on a stray piece of wood. Stiles liked the loft, it was homey, even if it was mainly concrete and brick. Sometimes he would just sit at the table that was placed in front of the large floor-to-ceiling window and read the books that Derek and Peter collected from the Hale House. Derek would come and sit across from him, reading along with him with books like Frankenstein or 1984. He let a small smile slip and hid it as he ran a hand through his new hair before Scott could see it and question him. The rumble and sputter of the Jeep tore him away from his thoughts and he groaned.

"No, no, no, not now."

But the Jeep wasn't stopping, it was moving to the side. Stiles took a hold of the wheel and tried turning the wheels to head back to the road, but it kept heading toward the railing, "What the hell?" He looked to Scott in desperation to see that the werewolf was rolling down the window. Stiles leaned across the seat to see what he was looking at, he glanced to see Allison and Lydia doing the same. The roaring of an engine filled the Jeep and Stiles looked across the street to see a Beacon Hills Sheriff County police car also pulling to the side of the street just like his Jeep.

The roaring grew louder as a bright red sports car flew past them. Scott placed his hands over his ears and winced, Stiles felt pity for his poor supernatural werewolf hearing. Stiles watched the car speed down the road, seriously betting that he was going at least 30 miles above the speed limit. Stiles whipped his head back to see what his father's coworker was going to do about the speeding car. Yet, all they did was pull back out onto the road and continue driving. Stiles gaped at them, he was so going to tell his father that his crew was slacking on the job.

"A red Ferrari. That's the guy who took all the pizzas!" Allison piped up.

Scott sat up and pointed at where the Ferrari had went, "Go get that pizza stealer, Stiles!"

Stiles gripped the wheel and pulled back onto the road, disregarding the speed limit, and sped after the Ferrari. He knew that his old Jeep wouldn't be able to catch up to the sports car, but it was the thought that counted.

Lydia and Allison popped their heads between the front seats. Lydia rattled off her ideas, "He must have wished for the road to be clear, so that he could drive without any traffic, that's why your Jeep pulled to the side."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, yeah," He thought of the police car, "maybe he said that he wouldn't be able to get arrested too."

"Mhmm, he must've wished for the Ferrari as well. I doubt a pizza delivery guy would be able to afford a sports car." Lydia scoffed, holding Allison's hand when Stiles hit a bump, "God, Stiles can't you drive better!"

"Hey! I'm trying to chase a Ferrari, I don't think that calls for elegance!"

Allison and Scott's hands shot out in unison, "Rightrightright!" Stiles yanked the wheel to the right and swung his arm out to push Scott back while Allison and Lydia tumbled to the left in the back, cursing. Stiles removed his hand from Scott in embarrassment, "Dude, sorry! Just totally soccer mommed you."

"Nah, bro, Allison did it too." He grinned cheekily back at Allison who blushed and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Stiles ignored the two ex-loverbirds in favor of catching up to the Ferrari, which had slowed down for some reason. He pushed down on the gas and strode up next to the sports car. He was lucky that it was a Tuesday and not a lot of people were out on the road that night.

"Get his attention," Lydia repeatedly tapped Scott's shoulder.

Scott leaned out the window, "Hey!" Stiles honked, "Roll down your window!"

The man, dressed in a regulation pizza guy hat and polo shirt, glanced at them in confusion. Stiles looked back to the road, making sure that he didn't crash. He listened to Scott shout out the window for the guy to roll down his window and pull over, but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere. Stiles honked again for good measure. Scott growled in frustration and Stiles sighed in exasperation, "Scott, take the wheel." Scott gave him a wide eyed look and Stiles met it with determination. The beta grabbed onto the wheel as Stiles began to climb over him to sit in the passenger seat. Stiles leaned out the window and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey! Stop the car! You might be in danger!" The man looked at him, frightened, "We'll help you! Stop the car! Hey!" The pizza guy sped up a tad, Scott reciprocated, "Don't ignore me! Slow down and pull over! I said-oh! Thank you!" The guy had started to roll his window down to glare at Stiles. The teen noticed that some blue-green smoke was spilling out of the car. _Well that's not healthy_ , he thought.

"Hey, yeah, hi! Please pull over! We need to talk to you. I mean, there might be something happening to you and we want to help you before it gets worse. So, will you please pull over your car, that'd be a really great idea. We think that something's not right, so, again, will you pl-" Stiles was interrupted when the pizza guy yelled out in frustration.

"I wish he couldn't talk!"

Stiles opened his mouth to yell back a sarcastic remark, but true to the man's wish; he couldn't talk. He sat back in shock, clasping a hand over his mouth. The teen turned to look at Scott, brown eyes wide and desperate. He tried to plea to him, but his mouth just opened and no sound come out. How would he explain this to his dad? Oh wait, he couldn't. Scott would have to do it. His dad was going to stress so much over his now mute son. His breathing quickened. What was he going to do? How was he going to defend himself with sarcasm now? He couldn't breath. His hands started to shake. His chest hurt.

"Stiles? Stiles. Listen, it's going to be okay." Scott encouraged, he rubbed his back soothingly, "We'll fix this. I promise."

Stiles searched his face, Scott's eyes were hard and golden-yellow. His uneven jaw was set and he had a concentrated frown on his lips. Stiles blinked and nodded, giving a weak thumbs up. He trusted Scott, no matter how many times the werewolf got sidetracked, he knew Scott would be the one to help him. He just hoped that whatever was done to him wasn't permanent. Stiles sat up and noticed that the Ferrari was gone, the guy must have left when he started freaking out. They were stopped in the middle of the road, so Stiles patted Scott and pointed to the steering wheel. Scott understood what he meant and started driving again.

"Derek?"

Stiles whipped his head around in confusion and saw that Allison was on the phone. She held it in front of her and put it on speaker.

Derek's voice crackled, " _What?_ " He could hear Jackson complaining about how hungry he was in the background.

"We've got big problem." Allison glanced up at Stiles and ran a hand through her long brown hair in worry. Stiles frowned, he didn't want them to be worried about him, but he couldn't help being worried about himself either, so he couldn't blame her.

" _What happened?_ " It seemed as though it was rushed out, there was shuffling sounds in the background, " _Is everyone okay?_ "

"Um . . . not exactly." Allison cringed, "Stiles, he, um-"

Lydia rolled her eyes at Allison's hesitation, "Stiles basically got hexed."

" _What?! Is he okay?! Where are you?!_ "

Allison bit her lip, eyes on the road, "We're on our way to the loft right now. He's fine, in perfect condition, actually." Stiles glared at her and tried arguing that he was not in perfect condition, but he couldn't get out the words. He even tried groaning in frustration, but no sound came out. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. He never realized how great it was to be able to talk until he got that freedom taken away. He came back to the present when Derek spoke up again.

" _Alright, just hurry._ " Allison hung up.

 

Soon, they arrived at the loft. Scott skidded to a stop and parked haphazardly, barely even shifting the gear into place before he was jumping out of the car. Stiles wanted to point out how terrible his driving was as he climbed out of his Jeep. He helped Lydia out before heading toward the door.

The elevator ride up was excruciating. Lydia was tapping her heel as she leaned against the railing, Allison kept flicking her eyes to Scott and then at Stiles and then back to the door, and Scott kept shifting from foot to foot, softly whining. Stiles turned to Scott when he heard a particularly long whine and raised a eyebrow.

Scott sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "I can feel how worried they are. You know, pack bond and stuff."

Pack bond? Hmm, noted. He tucked it away for later poking and prodding, right now he had to focus on the oncoming lecture he was going to get from Derek about safety and how to not get into trouble. It's not like it was his fault that he got hexed. His brow furrowed as he thought. He didn't get hexed though, the pizza guy didn't seem like a witch at all. He actually seemed scared . . . or maybe that was because a whole group of teenagers were yelling at him and chasing him. He remembered the words that the guy said.

_"I wish he couldn't talk!"_

His eyes widened as he started piecing it together.

_"I don't know, sir, he just came up and wished for it and then bam! We gave him all the pizzas and he ran off."_

_"He must have wished for the road to be clear, so that he could drive without any traffic, that's why your Jeep pulled to the side."_

_"Mhmm, he must've wished for the Ferrari as well."_

The elevator stopped as he came to a conclusion: They were after a genie. He ran both hands through his hair, tugging at it in exasperation. He was about to turn to Scott and do charades to try and tell him that he found it out, but the sound of scuffling footsteps and Derek's voice drew him back to the present.

Derek rushed toward him, hazel eyes scanning over him, trying to find out what was wrong. He stepped closer and started sniffing him, his hands patting down his body, trying to find where he was hurt. Stiles blushed bright red at his touches and tried to push him back and telling him that he was fine. But of course, he couldn't talk. He swatted Derek's arm when he started gently sniffing his neck, ignoring the tingling feeling it left. He heard giggling off to the side and looked over Derek's shoulder to see Lydia and Erica covering their mouths with their hands while Allison just plain grinned at him. Finally, he managed to pushed Derek away enough to hold out his hands in a calming gesture.

The alpha scowled back at him before sending his glare onto Scott, "What happened?"

"We went to go pick up all the pizzas, but someone came and got them all, for free!" The beta pouted slightly, "We never got our pizzas, so we left. While we were driving, Stiles' Jeep just suddenly pulled to the side and this loud ass Ferrari came flying past us. Allison was all like, "That's the guy that stole our pizzas!" and so we chased him down." Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all rolled their eyes at Scott's story, but they let him continue, "But the dude wouldn't roll his window down! So Stiles told me to drive and he started yelling at the guy. And then the guy wished that Stiles couldn't talk and now he can't talk." Scott ended his story with a wave in Stiles' direction. Derek growled at Stiles, so the human merely smiled cheekily and waved at him.

"Oh! What a relief!" Everyone stared as Jackson fake swooned and feel onto the couch, "Stilinski can't talk, it's a miracle for us all!"

Stiles pointed an angry finger at him and tried to say how much of a jackass he was, except again nothing came out. So instead, he glared hotly at the pompous prick lying on the couch.

"Oh shut up, Jackson, no one likes you." Scott bit out harshly when he stepped up beside Stiles. The new werewolf just sneered at them and pretended to ignore them. Stiles looked at Scott questioningly, he wasn't going to go that far. Lydia started heading toward Jackson to try and comfort him, so Stiles reached out and grabbed her arm.

 

Her eyebrow twitched irritably, "What?"  
Stiles pointed to himself, mouthing out 'I', he pointed to his head, 'know', he then slowly mouthed 'what it is.'

She looked at him quizzically, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stiles shrugged. Lydia flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, "I think it's a genie." Stiles grinned at her, nodded continuously, and clapped his hands before throwing them up.

"A genie?" Isaac piped up from next to Derek, his gangly arms contrast to Derek's muscular ones. Stiles licked his lips subconsciously.

Lydia nodded, "He kept saying 'I wish' and the pizza employee said that he wished for all the pizzas and they gave them to him, so the only possible explanation would be a genie."

Derek grumbled, "Do you think it can give Stiles his voice back?"

The two human geniuses nodded at him and Lydia explained, "But it will only give wishes to whoever freed it from its prison."

Scott sighed, "So we have to convince the guy?"

"I know a way to convince him." Erica chimed in, a seductive smile on her face. Boyd, who was beside her, gave her a hard glare. She gaped at him, "What? I was just kidding!" He rolled his eyes at her, but wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder.

Stiles dragged his attention back to Derek, "We need to find this guy. You said he had a Ferrari?" Scott and Allison nodded, "Alright, Jackson, we're gonna need your Porsche."

The beta's eyes widened and he stood up, "What? No way! Last time I let anyone," he glared at Stiles, who looked away innocently, "use my Porsche, I had to buy two new tires and spend the entire week making it spotless from all the dirt."

Derek flashed his red alpha eyes at him briefly, "Jackson, we need it to catch up to the Ferrari. Stiles' Jeep can barely do that, even with it slowed down."

Jackson plopped back onto the couch, "Why can't we use your Camaro?"

"It's in storage right now." Derek gritted out.

"Alright, fine." Jackson sighed out dejectedly.

 

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Allison got into Isaac's silver 2007 Camri while Derek, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, and Lydia all squeezed into Jackson's Porsche. Derek was driving with Scott in the passenger seat. Stiles had a brief though of the alpha and his second in command, but it dissipated when Jackson shoved him over so that he could sit next to Lydia. They headed out in search of the Ferrari, Isaac and them headed into the heart of the town while Stiles and the rest headed for more of the highways.

Stiles stared out the window as silence stretched throughout the car. The Porsche's seats were more comfortable than the ones in his Jeep, but he'd never get a new car. He loved his Jeep, she was a reliable and stubborn car, even with her occasionally fits. Stiles searched the roads below them as they crossed a bridge, but didn't see anything. They continued like that, scanning the road and driving along the highways and the outskirts of town, but finding nothing. Until Erica called.

"We found him! He was trying to light a frat house on fire!" Isaac shouted through the phone, Derek's hands tightened on the wheel, "But he got away! We're chasing him, but he's too fast! He's heading into your parts." With that, he hung up.

"It must be driving him insane." Lydia squeaked out.

 _What?_ Stiles thought, giving Lydia an odd expression.

"The genie, it must be manipulating him, driving him crazy. Making him do things that he never would usually do."

Stiles mouthed 'with fear' to her and she nodded, "Yeah, with fear."

Jackson spoke up, "Or the guy's actually crazy and wants to kill people." Derek glared at him from the rear view mirror and Jackson shrunk back into his seat, "Nevermind, you're probably right Lydia."

The strawberry blonde goddess gave him a tight smile, "Always."

"There, there, there!"

Stiles lurched out of his seat and right onto Jackson's lap when Derek took a sharp left, couldn't anybody drive around here? He pulled himself off of Jackson and shoved his head in between the front seats to watch as they chased the red Ferarri down the road. Isaac's silver Camri suddenly pulled up in front of the red Ferarri and angled sideways before stopping, blocking any exit. The Ferrari tried turning around, but Derek shifted gears and tail whipped the Prosche so that it was sideways like Isaac's Camri and blocking the Ferrari from exiting. Stiles' rolled his eyes at Derek's actions, _Show off_.

Derek stepped out of the Porsche, followed by Scott. Lydia, Jackson, and himself all scrambled out after them, thankful to be out of the small car. Stiles noticed that Isaac and the others had climbed out of their vehicle as well. They formed a circle around the Ferrari. The werewolves' bodies were poised on the defensive and tense. Lydia was a step behind Jackson and Allison was holding a kunai that she must've been hiding in her boot while Stiles was standing next to Derek, glaring at the driver's side door. The window's were clouded with a blue-green smoke, preventing Stiles from seeing what was going on inside.

Eerily, the driver's side door opened and blue-green smoke poured out like fog machine. A foot pushed through it, continuing to become a leg, and soon two, eventually the man stepped out of the Ferrari tentatively. He was stilling wearing the standard pizza guy outfit, but he his hat was missing, reveal flat, brown hair. He was drenched in sweat and shaking non-stop. His plain blue eyes were flicking to stare at each of them in fright. He brought a brass lamp to his chest protectively. His voice shook as he spoke, "W-who are you? What do you want?" His eyes widened when he spotted Stiles, "You!" he pointed at him and Derek moved slightly in front of him, "I recognize you! You, he said, he said you were trying to kill me." The man's gaze swept over all of them as he rushed out his next words quickly, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Derek held out his hand cautiously in a calming gesture, "No one here is trying to kill you, okay? We're here to help."

Suddenly, the blue-green wisps began to move and form behind the man. It turned into a head with dark, braided hair and a goatee. Shoulders began to form, along with a torso, but the remaining half stayed the same blue-green smoke. Bright, gold eyes gazed upon them.

"Don't listen to them, Joe. They'll take you away, they'll take away everything. They're just dirty, rotten wolves and now they're here to eat you for dinner." The form, which Stiles assumed was the genie, gripped Joe's shoulders and leaned in to Joe's ear, "Do you want to make another wish?"

Scott stepped forward before Joe could speak, "Joe, listen to me. He's manipulating you. We're not here to hurt you, we just want you to take back what you did to our friend." The brave beta took a hold of Stiles arm and brought him into view, "You wished that he couldn't talk, please take it back."

Joe opened his mouth to speak, but the genie spoke to him again, "Don't do it, Joe. The boy's words will be poison, he'll manipulate you, use you. He'll take everything away." The genie's hand came around and cupped Joe's cheek, "Remember, you should always stay away from the pretty things."

Joe shook where he stood, the brass lamp quivering in his grip. His eyes fervently swapped back and forth from Stiles and Scott to the genie. He bit his lip and looked at the lamp in his arms, "I-I wish . . . I wish he could talk again."

The genie whipped a glare at Joe and floating above him, its golden eyes burned with inner fury, "Your wish," he gritted through his teeth, "is my command." The genie snapped its fingers.

Stiles felt a burst of air go through his throat and he coughed harshly. He held on to Scott as he doubled over, feeling a sudden urge to throw up. He fell to his knees, hearing muffled voices around him as he hacked. Blue-green smoke flooded out of his mouth and to the ground and then dissipated as if it wasn't there. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the hands that were rubbing his back comfortably. He wiped at his mouth to get rid of the invisible aftermath and opened his eyes. Scott was in front of him with worried puppy dog eyes. He looked around to see that the pack were closer then before, even Jackson.

He gripped Scott's arm and stood up, "I'm fine." He coughed, "I'm okay." Relief flooding him. He could speak again! He grinned and and hooked an arm around Scott, "I can talk!" He laughed out of pure joy before looking back at his savior. He gave Joe a small smile, "Thank you for giving me back my voice, Joe."

The man simply nodded and looked away. The genie was fuming beside him, arms crossed over his chest, "How could you fall for their petty pleas. They want nothing from you but your suffering."

Stiles glared at the genie, "We're trying to help him. You're the one who's causing him pain! You think we're evil when you're the one who's manipulating this poor man and causing severe mental anguish on him." He gesticulated widely to try and prove his point.

The green-blue smoke began to whip around angrily as the genie bared its teeth at Stiles. Stiles bared his teeth right back. The genie shook his head, "Look at you, you've run with wolves so much that now you're starting to act like them. Wouldn't your parents be ashamed at how much their little boy has become a beast?"

Shocked, Stiles eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that before. What would his dad think if he knew that his son was part of a pack of werewolves? Does his mother still continue to look at him from where she laid with love and affection, or with disgust and regret? He blinked away his thoughts, taken aback by the lost feeling that was overwhelming him. He frowned, realizing that this is what the genie wanted to happen and Stiles wasn't going to have it.

He took a step toward the genie and looked straight into its gold eyes, jaw set and brown eyes hard, "I don't have any regrets. I love my life and I believe that both my parents would be proud of me, not ashamed."

The genie huffed at the human, knowing that his tactic had failed. Derek stepped up to where Stiles was and place a hand on his shoulder before looking to Joe.

"You need to wish him to leave."

Joe glanced up at the genie, who merely glared at him as he had already accepted his defeat. The man looked at the brass lamp in his hands and breathed a huge breath.

"I wish that you would leave."

The genie nodded tightly, "Your wish is my command, Joe." With a snap of its fingers, the genie turned into blue-green smoke again. As the smoke began to trickle back inside the brass lamp, the Ferrari started to slowly become blue-green smoke as well and soon the sports car was gone and all the smoke was gone.

Stiles heard Derek let out a relieved sigh, not realizing how worried Derek must have been about the whole ordeal. His fingers brushed against Derek's in comfort.

"So does that mean our pizzas are back too?"

Everyone began to laugh giddily as the moon shined down on, enlightening them.


	3. Leprechaun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been forever and I really apologize for that. I've been adding little bits onto this chapter since I started it and haven't gotten it done until today. I actually like this chapter and I know that it's more of a filler chapter. I know that my writing is not that great, but please bear with me because I really do try hard on these. I want you all to know that I still do have everything planned and I have actually written outlines for all the chapters after this will come a lot quicker. Thank you guys for reading and I love you. <3

#  **All of the Days**

###  Chapter Three

####  **Leprechaun**

The summer was starting to get hot. With heat waves and sweat galore, along with trips to the beach and dripping ice cream. Yet, today wasn't hot. It was perfect. The sun was lazily being flashed in the sky by the occasional cloud coverage and the wind was a gentle breeze. Stiles gave a wide yawn as the sun was once again covered by the clouds, obscuring his view of the words on the page before him. He was sitting on a chair at the table in Derek's loft surrounded by tomes of books. The one on his lap was dusty and the pages were hardened with use and stains. Both of his sneakered feet were propped up on the table and he rocked backwards on two legs of the chair, setting an unconscious rhythm as he balanced tediously. Stiles flailed wildly as the chair tipped back to far and he felt himself descend to the hard, concrete floor. He struck out his hands and tried to grip the wood of the table, yet his lithe fingers slipped across it, distinctly hearing the loud SMACK! of the book in his lap hitting the ground. He cringed, closing his eyes, and covered his head to brace for the impact. He peaked an eye open cautiously when he noticed that he wasn't falling anymore and, more importantly, wasn't hitting the ground. He grinned at the furrowed eyebrows and scowling face above him.

"Derek!"

"I thought I told you not to do that," Derek seemed to scowl even further.

Stiles scratched his cheek and shifted his head to a more comfortable position, "Maybe you thought wrong?" The werewolf snorted and placed his chair back on the floor before walking towards the table, picking up one of the large books. He started lazily flipping through the pages.

"What is this?"

Stiles picked up the book that had fallen to the ground back on the table and sat upright, "Research." Derek gave him a funny look, but really it just made him look constipated with his usual scowl still in place, making Stiles roll his eyes at the alpha. He gave an exaggerated jazzhands, " _Magic_. Runes, spells, incantations, wizards, witches, hocus pocus, etcetera."

Derek placed the book down and leaned his hip on the table to face Stiles, crossing his arms and grunting out, "Why?"

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, "Deaton had said that I have a 'spark.' I don't exactly know what that means, but I'm assuming that it involves magic."

"Why don't you just ask Deaton yourself?"

"I was trying to get all the background information that I can," Stiles scoffed, "before I have to deal with all of Deaton's crypticness that he thinks is helpful."

Derek grunted in response and nodded at him before stalking off towards the stairs, "Scott and Isaac are on their way with some takeout." He motioned to the books covering the table, "You might want to pack up before they ruin your books." And with that, the werewolf climbed up the stairs.

Stiles began stacking up his books and places them by the wall under the window. He hoped that Scott bought chinese because he was really craving some egg rolls. He grumbled to himself, Isaac was probably eating all of his food in the car. Stupid scarf-wearing werewolf. Seriously? Why does he wear scarves? It's 65 degrees out. The sound of giggling jerked him from his thoughts and he stood straight up.

"Derek?" He called out . . . but Derek doesn't giggle. Stiles looked over his shoulder, his body following the movement slowly. The sound of pattering feet echoed around the brick and concrete walls of the loft. Stiles held the book he was holding as a makeshift shield and widened his stance, eyes hurriedly scanning the loft.

"One, two, buckle my shoe. . . ."

Stiles jumped at the sound of a thick Irish accented voice and spun around, still trying to find the owner of the voice. What if it was a ghost? He gulped, he really didn't want to deal with a ghost on such a nice day. Didn't ghost usually come out at night? He shook his head, he'd read about them later.

"Three, four, open the door. . . ."

He could hear the clicking of fancy shoes against the concrete of the floor. He had his book in a knuckle white grip.

"Five, six, pick up sticks. . . ."

The clicking got louder as well as the voice.

"Seven, eight, lay them straight. . . ."

Stiles blinked rapidly as one of the shortest persons Stiles had ever seen strolled through the giant hole in the wall with their hands clasped behind their back. Shiny black shoes clacked in a rhythm, a large gold buckle glimmered in the sunlight, but was partially covered by black slacks that were on very short legs. A green vest attracted Stiles' eyes as the little man continued walking, it was covering a silk-looking, lighter green button down shirt and had a black suit jacket with tails over it, which was only being held together by a little gold button. The little man brought a hand up towards his red haired goatee, not as dark as Lydia's strawberry blonde hair, and stroked it mindlessly as he observed the area around him, eyes never landing on Stiles. Atop of the little man' head was a large, black top hat. A green, silk band was wrapped around it, holding up a bigger than average four-leaf clover.

"Nine, ten, a big, fat den. . . ."

Stiles eyes flicked around the little man's outfit as he stopped a few feet outside of the hole in the wall, he noted that the index finger and pinky finger of the little man's right hand had gold rings while the left hand only had one gold ring on the thumb. The little man's ears, Stiles could see some red hair poking out of the top hat above them, had small piercings of gold in them. 

"Eleven, twelve, where the wolves dwell. . . ."

Stiles didn't loosen his grip on the book he still had as the little man started analyzing Stiles himself, flicking across his sneakers and continuing up. Stiles observed the four-leaf clover, the gold rings, the green accentuating his outfit and made a final conclusion. This was a leprechaun.

"Thirteen, fourteen. . . ." The leprechaun's sharp amber eyes met his and a grin spread across the leprechaun's face, showing off a gold canine tooth, "Why hello, Gasúr Mac Tíre."

Stiles gaped, not understanding what the leprechaun just called him, and decided that it would be best to call for more professional help, "Derek!"

And just like that, it was like an air bubble had just popped. He could hear loud banging from up the stairs, followed by growling and snarling. Derek must have been trapped upstairs and was trying to get out, but something was stopping him. Stiles snapped his eyes at the leprechaun, of course it would be the only other supernatural creature in the vicinity, "What did you do?" He asked, mouth in a thin line.

The leprechaun spread his hands and shook them like jazz hands, much like Stiles had done earlier, and grinned at him mischievously, " _Magic_."

Stiles gaped at the leprechaun. Did he just mimic him? He tried to seem as intimidating as he could by standing straight and placing the book down, "Let him go." The leprechaun shrugged his shoulders and waved a gold ringed hand in the air. Stiles let out a startled yelp as Derek flung himself from the stairs and in front of him, wolfed out, and faced the leprechaun, who really didn't seemed to be fazed at all as he looked at the raged werewolf with a lazy gaze. Derek snarled at the little man, eyes bright red and furry sideburns ablaze.

"Always with you wolves, you growl and bite, but never question." The leprechaun rolled his eyes.

That’s when the door to the loft was pulled open to reveal Scott and Isaac. Scott was carrying the takeout bags with a confused expression on his face, brow pinched in worry and his wondering puppy dog eyes in full power, while Isaac was merely standing there in a jacket and, dammit, a scarf.

Isaac pointed a long finger at the little man while he flippantly flicked his scarf over his shoulder in a dramatic manner, "What is that?"

Scott looked at Stiles with his questioning puppy dog eyes, wanting to know the same. Stiles sighed and gestured to the little man in a suit, "He's a leprechaun."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at him, "Does that mean that we get the gold at the end of his rainbow?"

"We don't want his gold," Derek growled through gritted teeth.

Scott gave the alpha an affronted look, "Why can't we get his gold?"

"Yeah, Derek, maybe then you'd buy an actual place with heat and carpets," Stiles smirked at him with a devious glint in his eye.

"All in favor of Derek getting a place with heat and carpets, raise your hand." Isaac piped up as he raised his hand.

Everyone, even the leprechaun, raised their hand.

Derek glared at them, "I hate all of you."

Stiles peered down at the leprechaun again when the little man snapped his fingers and tipped his hat to them, "My name is Cleary. It's nice to meet you, Hale Pack. I've heard a lot, some good," he swept his eyes over Derek in a grim fashion, "some bad."

There was an awkward pause before Derek cleared his throat and spoke, "Have you come for something?"

Cleary grinned at him, "No, no, I'm just passing through. I'm no threat to you, Alpha Hale, or your pack. I thought it would be a pleasure to see Gasúr Mac Tíre in person and spend some time in the infamous Beacon Hills."

Stiles looked at Cleary in question, "You called me that when you appeared." The leprechaun nodded to confirm his statement, "What does that mean?"

Wrinkles formed around Cleary eyes when the leprechaun smiled at the human, "Nothing special, just a nickname."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Isaac chirped as he headed towards the table, now empty of Stiles' books, and spread out the chinese food he was carrying. Scott followed him soon after. The leprechaun approached Stiles, making Derek shift his feet cautiously, and stuck out his hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Gasúr Mac Tire. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Stiles took his hand and shook it with a small smile, "I'm looking forward to it." He let go of Cleary's small hand to look over at Derek. The leprechaun smiled at the werewolf, who nodded back at him. He turned to say goodbye to Cleary, but found him gone. Like he had just vanished into thin air. Stiles decided that he would research leprechauns when he was done eating. He's guessing that everything he knew about leprechauns was completely wrong, unless Cleary was just an odd leprechaun. The teen shrugged it off and turned to the food, grabbing at his egg rolls before Isaac could get his dirty paws on them.

 

 

The Fourth of July was coming and the pack was tired of the buzzing ball of energy that Stiles had become. He and Scott were a force to be reckoned with when it came to the Fourth. They loved to have the ability to explode something without getting arrested for it. Currently, Stiles and the pack were at a firework stand.

Isaac was oooing and awing at the collection of fireworks, as his dad never let him celebrate the 4th like everyone else. Stiles felt a sort of sympathy for the curly haired werewolf. The 4th had always been a special time for Stiles and his dad, and celebrated it with Scott and Ms. McCall every year. While Isaac was distracted by the huge firework that Scott was looking at, Erica and Boyd were with Derek peering at some fireworks themselves. Derek's eyebrows were pinched together in thought at the red, white, and blue one that Erica was brandishing to him in excitement. Stiles chuckled to himself at the picture that the grumpy Alpha made. He was surprised that Derek agreed to go with them, but then again he didn't think anyone could turn away the dual sniveling and pouted lips of Scott and Isaac.

“Stiles!” Isaac called to him, a genuine smile on his face, highly unlike the cocky smirk that the boy usually adorned, “Look what I got!” He cheered and proceeded to shove a handful of sparklers into his face.

Stiles grasped them in enthusiasm, eyes bright, “I love these! It’s so cool whenever I write my name.”

Isaac nodded to him and hugged the sparklers to his chest, “I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Stiles leaned towards Isaac, cupping his hands to the werewolf’s ear and stage whispered, “Don’t tell Derek, but we’re going to have a bonfire and shoot off our fireworks. Scott’s got the food and every--whoa!”

His breath was knocked out of him as he was slammed into a hard surface by someone grabbing his wrist and pulling him. A warm, hard surface. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as the images of warm, hard things flashed through his mind. Like the harm, hard things touching him. Or him touching those things. Or those things being inside of him. Woops, backtrack Stiles, there are dangerous explosives around you. He pushed back against the muscled chest that he had been smooshed into and gave a cheeky grin up at the owner of said muscled chest, "Well I don't suppose you heard that, right?" He got a loud grunt in response and a harsh glare under very heavy eyebrows that really did not look happy at him.

Stiles frowned at Derek and pushed away from him, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring right back at the grumpy alpha, "We're having fun whether you like it or not. This is a time for the pack to relax for once without having the threat of being chased after by murderous monsters."

Derek sighed and looked at the pack, seeing all there happy and excited faces, before finally giving in, "Fine, but if anyone or anything ends up exploding that isn't a firework, I'm outlawing ever having fireworks ever again. And you," he pointed at Stiles, who held up his hands to show that he was innocent, "you won't be allowed to plan anymore parties, celebrations, anything, ever again."

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah, alright, whatever you say, Big Guy."

After wasting a ton of money on fireworks, the pack climbed into their designated vehicles and drove home, excited for the next day.

 

 

"Scott, we're gonna need more wood." Stiles called to his bestfriend, looking down at the small pile of logs and sticks that Scott gathered for their makeshift bonfire pit. Stiles had already placed chairs and logs for seats around it. The two were standing in an open field that was a town over from Beacon Hills because Stiles feared that if they did light the forest on fire his dad would be the first cop at the sight and that would not end so well for him.

Scott sighed heavily at him as he dropped another armful of wood onto the pile, "Now what?"

Stiles grinned at him and picked up the bags of fireworks, "Let's set up the show!" He trotted off to the other side of the field, Scott trailing after him with the rest of the fireworks. They began putting the fireworks into order on which should start first and pointed all of the mortars towards the sky, then proceeded to check and make sure they were actually pointed towards the sky. As Scott and Stiles were finishing up the pack began to roll up in their cars.

Scott's face grew into a dopey smile when Allison got out of her car and started waving at him, dressed in denim shorts and a sweatshirt that showed her belly and shoulders. Lydia stepped out of the passenger side in her signature high heels, this time she had on a yellow summer dress and her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair was down and blowing in the light wind. Stiles would have swooned to see her and have her actually hanging out with them if he still held feelings for her, yet he began to actually realize that back then he hadn't actually thought of her as a person, more like an object for his affections and someone he could not attain, but as they grew closer and shed blood and tears together, she became real. She was a real person and someone who didn't deserve to be chased around like a trophy at the end of a competition, but as someone who deserved respect and to be treated as a friend. Jackson and Isaac stepped out of Allison's backseat, Jackson had a frown on his face like always and Isaac started jogging up to Scott, excited to light fireworks for the first time.

Stiles started heading toward them when Derek's camaro parked next to Allison's car. Stiles smiled at seeing the sleek, black car again. He was surprised when Derek told him earlier this week he was going to take it out of storage, he knew that it belonged to Laura before she died. Derek had put it back in storage after he became Alpha because of how much it reminded him of Laura. He watched as Derek stepped out of the driver's seat with sunglasses and his leather jacket on. Stiles heart fluttered at the sight and a wave of heat spread through his body. God, did Derek look hot in sunglasses or what? Stiles breathed in slowly, trying to calm the thought of just dragging Derek out into the woods and making out with him. Nope, this was a day for the pack, not for his dick. He grinned at Derek and waved at Erica and Boyd when they stepped out of the car, tolding hands and smiling.

Derek approached him when he got closer to their makehsift bonfire, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Are you two sure that you have this under control?"

Realization dawned on Stiles, Derek was scared that they would accidently light something fire and everything would go up in flames, just like the night of the Hale Fire. Stiles breath caught and guilt washed over him. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet before looking back up at Derek with confidence, nodding, "Yeah," he smiled at the Alpha and brushed his hand against his arm, "we've got this. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Derek lips quirked up slightly and he placed a gentle hand on Stiles neck before walking away to find a seat.

The pack all sat around the makeshift bonfire, waiting for the sun to go down. Issac was practically vibrating in his seat with all his excitement, "I can't wait to light them, it's gonna be so cool."

Allison giggled at him and patted his arm thoughtfully, "Just make sure to run after you light them."

Scott belted out a laugh and pointed at Stiles, "Dude, do you remember that one time when we tried to combine two fireworks and you went up to light it," he let out another chuckle, "but every time you did, it wouldn't go off. So then you went up to it-"

"Ughhhh, don't remind me. . . ." Stiles groaned into his hands.

"With a hairspray can and a lighter because you got so pissed that it wouldn't light."

"Oh shit, no way!" Erica cackled, slapping her leg, "Stiles, why?"

Scott continued, snickering, "And so he went and lit the entire thing on fire! And then it ended up just-" Scott threw his hands up in the air in exaggeration, "BOOM! Pop, pop, pop!" Scott made a silly face and said in a higher voice, "Oh shit!"

Stiles scoffed at him, "I did not sound like that!" He pouted as the rest of the pack laughed at him, but he couldn't help the smile that growing at the sounds of his pack's happiness. It felt good to hear them relax for once. Stiles felt his heart warm when he looked at Derek, just to see the man smiling, showing the bunny teeth that he always tried to hide and the laugh lines around his eyes. Stiles wondered for a moment what Derek would be like if Laura, or even the Hale Family, were still alive today. Was he always so serious before? Stiles thought that maybe one day he'll ask Derek. His thoughts were interrupted when Isaac shouted to everyone, a huge grin on his face, "It's almost time!"

A silence fell upon the pack as they watched the sunset, as if a feeling of peace settled into their bones. Yet, once the field settled into darkness, it was a flurry of movement. Stiles and Scott stood up and grabbed their gear and began lighting the punks with their lighters. Stiles tossed his lighter to Boyd so that he could light the bonfire and headed off with Scott and Isaac. Their first few were a couple of mortars that Scott and Stiles set up beforehand. They didn't put up any other fireworks though, as they didn't want to accidentally step on any or light any on fire, so the rest was left at their makeshift bonfire.

Stiles grinned at Isaac, giving him the punk, "Are you ready?"

The curly haired teen nodded his head enthusiastically, "Hell yeah." He stepped up to the mortar and lit it.

The three boys sprinted back across the field to the pack, wooping and hollering in excitement. The stopped and looked back as the first firework blew up in the air, flashing an array of blues and greens. Everybody highfived Isaac and continued to watch as the firework went off.

The whole night proceeded in the same manner. Each member of the pack went up and lit fireworks, except Derek, and watched the sparks burst into a variety of colors and shapes. As they ran out of fireworks, the pack began to calm down and sit around the bonfire, enjoying some s'mores and hot dogs. Stiles sat next to Derek, who had actually cracked open his shell just a bit and was telling them about the time that Peter accidentally shot a bottle rocket underneath Derek's dad's car. Well, supposedly it was an accident, Stiles wasn't sure.

"Nice to see you again, Gasúr Mac Tíre."

"Holy shit!" Stiles screamed and jumped up from his seat, quickly backing away and heart beating rapidly before realizing that nickname. Stiles laughed pathetically and sat back down, looking around to see that the pack had all stood up and were ready to fight, "Oh no, sit down guys, it's just Cleary." Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles while Scott and Isaac nodded in understanding. The rest of the pack gave him different questionable expressions. Stiles motioned to Cleary, the leprechaun who had barged into Derek's loft a couple days ago, and explained to his pack members, "This is Cleary. He's a leprechaun who invaded Derek's loft a couple days ago and told us that he wasn't dangerous and was just here to visit."

Surprisingly, all the pack nodded their heads and went back to their food. Even though they seemed to have settled down, everyone was eyeing Cleary and making sure that he wasn't a threat. Stiles rolled his eyes at them, even though he was intimidated by Cleary when they first met, the leprechaun still seemed like an alright guy, creature, person, _leprechaun_.

He turned to Cleary in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

The leprechaun flashed his gold and white teeth in a smile, "I just thought I'd visit you one last time, Gasúr Mac Tíre."

"You keep calling me that," Stiles inquired, chuckling, "what is it supposed to mean?"

Cleary chuckled at him, a cheerful glint in his eyes, "It's from my native tongue, it means 'Wolfboy.'"

Stiles heard Derek snort beside him, obviously listening in on their conversation. The brown eyed boy turned to his Alpha and lightly smacked his arm, "Hey, I think it's cool!" Derek rolled his eyes at him once again and Stiles grumbled at him, "You know if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they might just get stuck." To make it even worse Derek rolled his eyes, his head, and his shoulders at him, then gave him a cheeky smirk. Stiles gave him the hardest glare he could muster and flipped him off, turning back to Cleary, who was laughing at the display.

"My oh my, this pack will grow to be wonderful." The leprechaun stated, taking off his hat and dusting off some dirt.

Stiles gazed at his pack with affection as they bickered at each other, "Yeah, it will, huh?"

"Stiles." He whipped back around to look at Cleary, shocked to hear his name come from him. The light from the flames played with Cleary's features, accenting his cheekbones and making his face seem more gaunt and serious. Stiles gulped as he met the leprechaun's clear blue eyes nervously, "They're coming." His voice boomed inside Stiles' head and suddenly images flashed behind his eyes of buildings on fire, people running and screaming, his own hands covered in blood. They seemed to stop as soon as they came and Stiles gasped as he came back from the images and stared fearfully at Cleary, brown eyes wide.

"Wh-what? Who's coming?" He croaked out, throat dry.

"The Fall is coming."

Silence fell upon the pack, filled with fear and anxiety. Stiles bit his lip and turned to Derek only to see him staring mournfully into the fire, face crestfallen and hazel eyes clouded. He gripped the Alpha's arm, trying to comfort him in some way. Stiles looked back at Cleary, only to see that the leprechaun had vanished and in his place was a four-leaf clover. Stiles picked it up gently before storing it safely away in his backpack. His eyes went back to the fire and he observed the flickering flames quietly, the message from Cleary echoing inside his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
